MapleStory:The Mage Wars
by jcmatanui204
Summary: This is the beginning to MOST of my MS series'. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

MapleStory

The Mage Wars

Chapter 1

"Hurry up!" said GlowNeos. GlowNeos is a character in Bera, on jcmatanui204's profile. He's currently a lvl. 23 mage, and is planning to become an Ice/Lightning mage. He's doing a quest with the (very little) help of darkmeta987, also in Bera, on meta204's profile. The only reason he's only a little help is because he's only lvl. 8, also a mage being trained by GlowNeos.

"I'm coming, I just need to kill this last slime" said darkmeta987. GlowNeos sighed, and said he was going back to complete the quest, for he was very determined to get to lvl. 30.

"darkmeta987, I'm back, and..." GlowNeos paused, for he saw that darkmeta987 was being chased...by blue snails. "Dude, really?" asked GlowNeos.

"Yes really! Just help me!" yelled darkmeta987. GlowNeos used a few magic claws, and they were gone.

"Thnx, I really need to train more" said darkmeta987.

"Yeah, u do. But anyways, I lvled up, and I just found a way for both of us to lvl really fast." said GlowNeos. "All we have to do is find a high lvl person willing to fight strong monsters for us, so we'll get a buttload of exp."

"Cool! Let's do it!" said darkmeta987. One by one, the duo got shot down and rejected by high lvl characters. They tried for hours, and it took them until they quit trying that they realized something.

"Dude, we're retarded. I just realized that in trying to find somebody to lvl us up, we already did. Remember all the monsters we had to fight in order to get to different towns, well I'm lvl. 29, and I have 90.24% exp" said GlowNeos.

"yeah, and I'm already lvl. 19" said darkmeta987.

"HOLY JESUARS! DUDE, CHECK OUT HOW MANY MESOS YOU HAVE! I HAVE 66,759!!!!!" said GlowNeos.

"Whoa, I have 42,196." said darkmeta987. The two went back to Ellinia to get more potions as well as new armor and weapons. They continued to fight until finally, GlowNeos became lvl. 30

"YES!!!!!!!!! Come on! We have to get to Henesys!" yelled GlowNeos.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Congrats on becoming an ice/lightning mage GlowNeos." said darkmeta987.

"Thnx, now I gotta go train my stats!" said GlowNeos. About a month passed and GlowNeos was lvl. 45, and darkmeta987 was lvl. 21. Lately the game had seemed like it was spawning more monsters than usual. People were just happy to get exp faster, but GlowNeos knew something was wrong. "Hey darkmeta987, this over spawning is getting out of control, I mean, the GM's don't even know why. I think we should try and find out what's going on." GlowNeos said to darkmeta987.

" Nahh, it's probably just a bug. They'll fix it soon enough." darkmeta987 said back.

" yeah, but that's not the only thing. Yesterday I was fighting a Mushmom, and I couldn't hit it at all!"

"So it was lagging"

"No, the game was running perfectly fine. I think some one has really found a way to completely jack up MapleStory."

"I said don't worry about it, it's fine." said darkmeta987, grinding his teeth.

"Well while you do nothing, I'm going to help fix it." said GlowNeos. GlowNeos went to Henesys to ask some questions to the admins.

"Listen, we don't know why this is happening, and we can't even temporarily shut down the game, it just won't let us. So if you really think you know what's going on, please tell us, and if it's rational, we'll even make you an admin." said one of the admins. All of the other admins were cracking up.

"I think somebody found the final gem." said GlowNeos. The laughter immediately stopped.

"How do you know about the gems?"

"Check my account.". All of the admins were shocked.

"You're jcmatanui204?!"

"Yes. The wielder of the water/wind gem." GlowNeos explained everything to them of how he saw things to be, and he was made a temporary admin. " I'll need my original team if I'm right, so e-mail them stat." GlowNeos was afraid that somebody on MapleStory may have found the final gem, the darkness gem, said to be the most powerful by itself.

"GlowNeos, we've re-assembled your team." said one of the admins. Three shadows appeared at the front door.

"Hey! GodNe...I mean GlowNeos, how's it goin'? Haven't seen you in a while." said one of the shadows, who was PlanToBeAwesome22, wielder of the fire/poison gem.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" said another figure, this one a girl named Xxice=lightning=pwnxX, the wielder of the ice/lightning gem.

"jc, do you have your gem on this character?" asked the last figure named MADExTOxHEALxU, wielder of the holy/healing gem.

"yes, I transferred it over, but enough of our hello's, we've got work to do."

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, just wanna say sorry for taking so long, but I'm back to typing, so ill be giving a new chapter every 3-4 days. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"OK, the darkness gem, as we all know, has only been found once. The founder no longer gets on, but, we have to make him. The admins have his contacts, so they'll try their best. The reason we need him is because we need to know where he hid it. If we find out, then we can check all records of players who where in said area, then question them. Now, for us. We have all of the other gems. Ice/lighting, fire/poison, holy/healing, and water/wind. The creator of MapleStory had foreseen this. The darkness gem to be wielded while the others were to be together. He said that once this happened, a new gem would reveal itself. The dragon gem. It can only be obtained by random from killing ANY dragon. However, the odds of it being dropped are 4,378,692,887.5644 to 1.567539982, so I doubt we'll find it. But I want to be wrong about that, so us four have to go out and find it. Now, are there any questions?"

"Nope, lets go!" replied MADExTOxHEALxU.

"Good, oh, one more thing. Don't tell anyone about this"

Everyone started what they were told immediately, for they knew what would come if the darkness gem reached it's full power. Meanwhile some where not on the map, was the fiend who found the gem.

"So, they're trying to take me down, well, they'll never do it. Ive already changed the game to make a gm of me, so that newbies can accept my quest, join my guild, and serve under me! And once they join, they can never leave. So I don't think that a few people can stop me."

The wielder of the darkness gem is in a location he created right next to maple island, and only him and his followers can see the island on their maps. Nobody else will see "Darkness Island" on their maps.

"any luck icy(Xxice=lightning=pwnxX's nickname[much easier to type])?"

"None so far, Neos(GlowNeos's nickname)."

"How about you, PlanToBeAwesome22?"

"Nope."

"Heal(MADExTOxHEALxU's nickname)? Anything?"

"Srry, I got nothing."

"Dang it!....OK, should we keep looking?"

The other three all replied,"NO"

"Well.....can the admins change the odds to be better?"

"Well, they could, but it would only help about 5%."

"Uhg.....OK, lets just go train,that way we can stand a chance"

The four friends went off to train their skills and their minds for combat with.....well, u won't find out the villain yet.

To be Continued


End file.
